This Is War
by I'llBeHere.Faithfully
Summary: For Hermione, the talks of prophecies and destiny had been silly and impractical but now, everything had become too real, too believable that it was beyond frightening.  And soon, she fell, deep into Time's awaiting arms.


Chapter 1: The Martyr

'_Miss Granger, as you know, I've called you here tonight in high hopes that you could help me in gathering theories,' Dumbledore had started._

'_Of course Professor, anything'_

_Professor Dumbledore gave Hermione a penetrating gaze, all trace of his twinkling mischief gone from his eyes. His expression was neutral, almost pitying._

'_A warning to the people…The good and the evil will show…And the line of destiny will be drawn…Accidents will turn, shadows will twist and a voice will run and fall'_

'_Now Miss Granger, what do you make of this prophecy?'_

'_Prophecy Professor?'_

'_This prophecy prophesised by Sybil Trelawny that I have shared with you must never be repeated to anyone but me'_

'_I promise sir'_

'_Good, now can you tell me your thoughts, theories or anything you have to say on this particular prophecy?'_

_For Hermione, the talks of prophecies and destiny had been silly and impractical but now, everything had become too real, too believable that it was beyond frightening._

'_Sir, I believe it speaks of a sacrifice.'_

'_Oh, would you care to explain Miss Granger?'_

'_A voice will run and fall…that could be someone who speaks of something that they shouldn't be letting anyone know, perhaps a death eater who knows some things about Voldemort's horcruxes? Or someone gives out a warning to the wizarding world about the war? And that is a warning for us; something we could definitely use to our advantage…a warning to the people…that could be the warning couldn't it? The good and the evil will show…this is where that will show and… a voice will run and fall…the person who has voiced it…will fall? Die?'_

'_Ah, very good, I was thinking along those lines. You truly are the brightest witch of the century and I believe that Harry has told you all about our lessons?'_

_Hermione blushed with the compliment and she hastily replied,_

'_Yes sir'_

'_And of: and the line of destiny will be drawn…Accidents will turn, shadows will twist. What is your theory of this?' he asked, albeit a little excitedly._

'_Um, I'm not exactly positive of my theory but I was thinking…that maybe this connects with Harry's prophecy…where it says 'and the line of destiny will be drawn' maybe with the warning, Harry will realise the powers that he has that Voldemort doesn't know of and that this will draw the line? And for the accidents turn…accidents will cause the wizard to speak out and shadows will twist…For the shadows will twist, I believe that this speaks of the wizard's death once again or maybe 'the good and the evil will show' will play into this. The evil side, seeing as we are talking about shadows, could strike from every possible chance?'_

'_Once again, you're mind continues to amaze me Miss Granger. And although you're theories are quite something, you are right but only quite.'_

'_Professor?'_

'_You see Miss Granger, this prophecy applies to you.'_

'_Pardon me professor but did you say…that this prophecy is about me?'_

'_Very much so'_

'_Does that mean I will die before I am able to help fight this war?'_

'_Now, this is where I must explain to you all the meanings of the prophecy.'_

_He hesitated for a minute, surveying Hermione._

'_Sometime, in mid-winter next year, you will fall'_

'_Professor…how do you know when?'_

'_You told me.'_

_Silence went around the circular office of the headmaster of Hogwarts._

'_Sir…was this the warning? Did I go back in time around then to tell you of something? And through this…did I meet my past self and create a paradox? Is this how I die?'_

'_1 out 3 Miss Granger' Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle back in his eyes before continuing on._

'_You did indeed go back in time to warn me of something but you certainly didn't __**die**__, no, I'd say you were reborn. When you went back in time Miss Granger, you were known under a different family name, perhaps a name that relates to you greatly even today. You were a baby when you were found, no older than two perhaps. You grew up with your new family, and accepted into Hogwarts. And perhaps, this was where everything for you started to become…a little dark. Dark things were happening and the knowledge and powers you had in this lifetime started flowing in. You had become Tom's greatest enemy so that Harry could live a peaceful life. And perhaps this is where the biggest downfall. Forgive me for saying this but the previous you came to me to tell me that you had failed to bring Tom Riddle down and Lily and James Potter had died.'_

_Hermione gasped._

_Was she the reason that Harry today had no parents? Was she the reason that Harry was always suffering?_

'_But the you before her had prevailed. Apparently every second Hermione always prevailed'_

'The sword! It isn't real! It's a copy, it's just a copy' Hermione screamed.

'TELL THE TRUTH, CRUCIO!' shrieked Bellatrix.

'It isn't real, it's a copy, it's a copy!'

The death eater slowly carved words into her forearm with her short silver knife. Hermione could feel the blood dripping. As Hermione screamed she distinctly hear Bellatrix move and order Draco to go down to the cellar and bring the goblin. Hermione only hoped that her efforts wouldn't be wasted, that the goblin will play along with her lie.

And with another cruciatous curse, Hermione fell to the ground, trying to keep conscious while Bellatrix interrogated the goblin.

She heard Bellatrix ask the goblin whether the sword of Gryffindor was real or a fake. And as she heard the goblin reply to her, claiming that the sword was a fake, she nearly cried out in happiness.

'And now, we call the Dark Lord.'

The happiness she felt disappeared at once as she heard Bellatrix say those words.

'Greyback, you can play with Miss Mudblood here'

She could make out a faint outline of the rough and disgusting werewolf.

'Skin so soft, I really do relish biting skin such as this…'

Hermione shivered and tried in vain to move out of the way. As she moved, the light from the chandelier shone upon the small pendant that was a gift from Professor Dumbledore almost a year ago.

'Well, what have we got here? A small fortune around your pretty little neck?'

Greyback made a move to untangle the pendant and as he fumbled with the pendant, Hermione heard a crash of the chandelier and the crack of someone apparating.

While Greyback fumbled with the pendant around her neck, Hermione managed a glimpse of Dobby defying his previous masters' orders and reaching towards Ron, the goblin and Harry who was reaching towards her while his hand was still connected with the others.

'Fuck'

Greybacks curse brought her back to her state of difficulty. Somehow Greyback had managed to crack the pendant open. And with a flash, Hermione slowly lost whatever consciousness she had left. She could feel her body disappearing and suddenly, she remembered a talk with Dumbledore that seemed so long ago.

'_Sometime, in mid-winter next year, you will fall'_

Oh how right he was.

And with a last glimpse of Harry's crestfallen desperate face, and Ron's wild movements, Hermione whispered to Dobby her final words;

'_Go, protect them'_

Although she doubted that anyone could hear her with the ruckus around the expansive luxurious room, Dobby nodded, his large tennis ball green eyes wide in fear, muttering a few words along the lines of 'As missus wishes'. And with a final nod, Dobby disapparated Harry, Ron and the goblin with a crack as she, Hermione, too vanished from this world.

Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked with anger.

* * *

><p>Hello:)<br>I thought it would be better to write my own stuff at the bottom then at the top.  
>then i can get straight to the story you know?<br>anyway.  
>I hope you all enjoyed this or at least enjoyed correcting me...<br>Thank you for reading this and if this really sucked.  
>This Is War is my first series.<br>I've never wrote a bunch of chapters for one story but I'm hoping this will turn out long and good ?


End file.
